chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes' Alliance
The Heroes' Alliance was the minority alliance of the Kauai tribe. Initially formed by Mike to combat returning player Erika, defections to the Villains' Alliance led to a shift towards playing honorably and getting good people to the end. Post-merge, it became embroiled in a four-alliance struggle for power, initially allying with the Waikiki Alliance against the opposing forces before a battle royale broke out. History On Day 1, suspicious of Erika and knowing that she was a threat, Mike formed an alliance with Allen and Silver to limit her power; they roped in Sarge and Erika herself in order to keep tabs on her. Losing the first immunity challenge, the alliance debated whether or not to turn against Erika so soon; deciding not to, the alliance successfully voted out Jamie, in spite of Erika and Silver's renege to blindside Allen. Despite this betrayal, the alliance still attempted to keep their numbers together. Heather, an outsider of the alliance but not a target, would approach Silver about forming a new alliance to further Silver's plans against Allen; winning the next immunity challenge before attending Tribal Council again on Day 8 was enough time for this duo to recruit Erika to their new alliance and convince Sarge to flip, blindsiding Allen and leaving both Mike and alliance newcomer Annie in the minority. Mike would go on to find a Hidden Immunity Idol, and he and Annie set to work at forging a fake one that was later discovered by Silver. With Tribal Council looming again, Erika found herself uneasy with working in the Villains' Alliance; having viewed herself in the past as an underdog and a hero, she was able to relate to Annie and Mike, and let them know that she was considering flipping. Erika did in fact flip at Tribal Council, forming a tie between Mike and tribe outcast Simon; in the fire-starting tiebreaker, Mike won, leaving the Heroes' Alliance and Villains' Alliance at three members apiece. After this, the tribes would merge; left alone at the beach with the Waikiki Alliance, Erika and Waikiki Alliance member Seamus, who had competed with each other twice before, acquainted their respective alliances with each other, and the six agreed to form a final six deal. Likewise, the Villains' Alliance had allied themselves with the Waikiki Alliance's enemy Robert's Pawns; however, a climatic battle was put on hold as both sides agreed to put an end to Candace's flip-flopping promises by blindsiding her. The two alliances then positioned themselves with the Villains' Alliance against Robert, who played a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Heather packing instead. Having been the only alliance to not directly betray him due to their lack of affiliation, that night, Robert offered himself as a number to the Heroes' Alliance, and they cautiously accepted. The Waikiki Alliance would go on to recruit the leftover members of Robert's Pawns and intended to take Robert out with them; however, the Heroes' Alliance disagreed with this plan and instead used their numbers and sway to take Francis out of the game instead, causing friction within the alliance that would soon come to a head. Upset about the switching of the plan, the Waikiki Alliance intended to target Mike, getting the other tribe members - including reneging Erika and Robert - on board with the plan. Silver, who had since found out that her Idol was fake, was cautious going into the vote; unable to brave the chaos confidently, Mike played his real Idol negating a majority vote against him, and Silver's concerns proved effective as the Villains' Alliance had thrown their votes onto Erika instead, leading to her blindside in a 3-2-0 vote and once more leaving the Heroes' Alliance in a minority. Now able to relate to the scorn Debra and Virginia of the Waikiki Alliance had felt once they'd deviated from the plan to vote out Robert, they decided to let the dust settle and then attempt to reignite their alliance. After Mike won Individual Immunity on Day 27, the Heroes' Alliance approached the Waikiki Alliance and restarting their alliance was agreed upon; however, Seamus would go on to flip at Tribal Council, leading to Debra's 5-4 blindside. The alliance struggled to gain footing, and Mike was the primary target until he won a clutch Individual Immunity. The alliance tried to flip the vote onto Robert, viewing this as a better option than Silver; despite Virginia not voting with them, the alliance remained safe as Seamus orchestrated the blindside of Sarge. After this move, Seamus explained his plan to Virginia, and expressed optimism that the Heroes' Alliance and the Waikiki Alliance could cruise to the Final Four; Annie and Mike, however, felt out of the loop at having been left out of Seamus’ plotting and not being informed that Virginia was going to switch from the planned vote. On reward, a wary Virginia tried to get Mike to join her and Robert to come after Seamus; Mike was skeptical of this plan and cautious of Virginia, which proved to be true, as Virginia was merely trying to keep the target off of Seamus' back, leading to the Waikiki Alliance's orchestration of Scarlett's blindside on Day 32. This latest move left Annie and Mike against Robert and Silver of the Villain's Alliance both vying for the two Waikiki Alliance members' swing votes. After demands by the Heroes' Alliance to either be straight or their alliance was over, and Silver's pitch to be a number, the Waikiki Alliance ultimately turned on Mike, voting him out 4-2 and leaving Annie as the last remaining member of the alliance. The prime target, Annie would then go on to win the next Individual Immunity challenge, procuring her spot in the Final Four and leaving her as the new swing vote between the Villains' Alliance and the Waikiki Alliance; settling their long-standing personal feud, Annie spared Virginia and sent Robert out of the game. Now in her debt, the Waikiki Alliance promised her safety; despite these promises, including an assurance that Silver would be voted out and a Final Two deal with Virginia for staying loyal, the Waikiki Alliance perceived her to be too much of a threat, and Annie became the surprise final jury member. Trivia *The last female and male members of the alliance voted out were the only members of Kauai to win Individual Immunity. **Comparatively, the only female and male members of the Waikiki Alliance to not be voted out were the only other contestants to win Individual Immunity. Category:Alliances Category:Season 35 Alliances